Peter Tanaka
Appearance General Appearance Peter is the typical idea of an upper-class English boy, pale untouched clean skin, light blue almost glowing eyes, shining white teeth and no fat on his bones. Everything about his looks screams nerd or geek his messy brown hair down to his thick rim glasses or even his tight skinny jeans matched with black dress shoes and white socks. Disregarding all other evidence a clear give away to his lifestyle would be the type of clothes he wears, nothing comes cheap all of it is high-end custom items made just for the kid. Costume Appearance Peters costume plays on the idea of a masquerade wearing the traditional Volto mask (this mask is supposed to represent a man of mystery who does something then leaves with no one knowing) unlike the tradition (gold) he wears it in black (although gold has a near identical purpose the gold has some connections to light and wisdom while black stay clear of that and shows more mystery and seduction/trickery) the rest of his costume plays on his normal look, Though there are differences like the white shirt he wears has been traded a black one, his black tie swapped for a white tie and everything else being opposing colours (this shows the difference in personality/ideals from hero to civilian used in storytelling all the time). Unlike the normally prim and proper look Peter would aim for the costume goes for a messy and rugged look (like his sleeves rolled up as the top buttons undone) this has some practical use as well as it shows more skin letting his quirk have more room to escape. Overall he seems to try and get the look of a mysterious stranger Personality Peter is a giant nerd for everything and anything and that comes through in his personality not in the traditional way though, he has no superiority complex no obnoxious need to correct someone he is just happy to be there listening to them speaking to him like an equal. Peters family background does lead to moments of snobbery but he tries to keep it under control. Peter is one that needs order he can't deal with the chaos he needs a plan and to stick to that plan . Other than that he is a blank slate waiting to be written in Character Background Peter comes from a well off upper-class English family (if you can't tell) his English father is a CEO of his own multinational support company. Along with his Japanese mother they were known in the English 1% community as a science protege which lead them to a lot of money and success. soon after there found success they had 2 children the oldest being Arron Tanaka then Peter. Their fathers competitive business techniques caused the brothers to be competitive this spurred a sibling rivalry and one up men ship. This leads to Arron taking pleasure in being the physically fit one were peters pride comes from his brain. Neither of them ever had dreams of becoming a hero but where set on that path by their father who said it would do the business good having a hero in the family and so that become there only goal in life. this makes them obliviously obsess over UA and all things doing with the school Character Aspects # Eager to Learn- puts his lust for learning over similar or more important things such as simple things like talking to people to things like sleep and well the positive is kinda clear # Obsessed with Order- Peter does not operate well in a chaotic scenarios and needs to have a plan this makes it easier for him to follow commands and form plans but makes it hard for him to do things in a mess or without out a plan # Shady (literally and because of that shade shady)-Shady means he sticks out more in daylight and is not trusted as easily as others but at night it comes in handy making it harder to see him and obscure his identity from people who would misuse this info. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Gas Manipulation The ability to produce and control a purple gas which at will can be changed into a solid purple see-through crystal-like material Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Category:Inactive